


Twist of Fate

by idyll



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's protecting something under NORAD, and he's about to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/gifts).



When John gets the black mark, he's sent to Colorado to watch over a large object covered with massive drop cloths in a room beneath NORAD. There are a dozen or so other supposed fuck ups stationed there and the gossip about the object runs rampant because there's not much else to do while standing twenty feet from it and staring at.

"I hear it's alien," Lorne says, the fingers of his left hand tracing the long scar on the side of his face.

Cadman twists her face at the ridiculousness of that. "It's probably a giant bomb."

John pulls a pack of cards from his pocket and holds them up. "Who's in?"

Halfway through Cadman cleaning them out--John can count cards but Cadman has a poker face that no one can crack; it's a little impressive--the room starts shaking and rumbling noises are coming from beneath the drop cloths. Lorne runs for the phone to call it in and John and Cadman take up position at the back of the room, tense and narrow-eyed, their weapons at the ready.

Something happens and a stream of...water or...something shoots from the object, obliterating the drop cloths and ending halfway into the room. The air is buzzing, vibrations bouncing from the huge metal ring and off of the stone walls, and John clenches his teeth and breathes through his nose while he stands with the others, waiting for something to happen.

A man walks out of the center of the ring, the water-like surface rippling around him. He's tall, probably taller than John, and dressed in odd leather clothing. His hair is dreaded and there's a gun of some sort holstered at his hip. He holds his hands up as soon as he sees John and the others. Behind him, the puddle of water, or whatever, disappears, leaving just a large ring.

"I'm Ronon Dex," the guy says. His voice is deep and thick and he seems perfectly at ease. "I have a warning for you from the Pegasus Galaxy."

*

A month later, after Earth has managed to fight off a scouting team of Wraith from the Pegasus Galaxy by the seat of their pants--and John's still not sure when, exactly, he became able to think such thoughts without incredulity and skepticism; maybe when a Wraith slapped a hand on his chest and pulled a few years from him before Ronon killed the thing--John is standing in front of the Stargate with a group of military and science representatives from Earth.

They're joining the Pegasus coalition on Atlantis, which is populated by representatives of the Pegasus Galaxy civilizations that are banding together to fight the Wraith.

Ronon, standing next to John, smirks with his eyes at John's nervousness at the idea of stepping through a wormhole and being transported to another galaxy. John scowls at him and forces himself to relax; Ronon huffs out a bit of laughter and nods approvingly.

John knows that it's Ronon's doing he's going to Atlantis. Ronon insisted on it and, if John's pissed off CO is to be believed, made it a condition of Earth being allowed to join the coalition.

"What's it like, this city of yours?" John asks as the 'Gate starts spinning.

Ronon's entire face softens. "Amazing. Even if we can't get most of it online."

John looks around them at the collection of scientists from all over the world who are going to Atlantis with them. "Maybe we can help with that."

The 'Gate engages and people start streaming through. John and Ronon are at the back, bringing up the rear, and when John hesitates at the 'Gate, Ronon snorts and shoves him through.

When the city lights up for him, humming and singing along his skin, people start going crazy but Ronon just steps up behind John, pressing against his back and tipping his head to rumble in John's ear, "Knew I needed you here."

.End


End file.
